Lords' Alliance
Overview The Lords' Alliance, also known as the Council of Lords, is a partnership of merchant cities. Its members are from the North and Western Heartlands, Waterdeep, Baldur's Gate, and Neverwinter, as well as other free cities and towns in the region, which make up the bulk of the organization. It was formed to create a allied army and defensive force for the cities of the Sword Coast and the member states against any threat they may face, from raging Dragons to Thieves Guilds. The alliance has hired adventurers to work for them in the past for tasks ranging from gathering simple information, or even for use in raids against Zhentarim strongholds and outposts. Local adventurers can quickly gain status, as well as powerful friends by helping the alliance, but can just as easily make enemies of the Zhentarim as a result. The organization is known far and wide, both exalted and feared across Faerun. The organization's chief believe is that civilization and prosperity is key and it can be achieved by bringing stability and peace to all places, by force if necessary. Member Towns and Cities They include the following cities (not a complete list): * Baldur's Gate * Daggerford * Neverwinter * Waterdeep Organization The Lords' Alliance is a loose conglomerate at best, which each member state perusing their own ends as they see fit. There is no formal hierarchic structure, the Open Lord of Waterdeep is considered to be the overall ruler and arbitrator in any dispute. In times of war, members pool their military might and work together in a conflict, a fact that has been a major contribution to the Sword Coast's stability and independence to this day. Agents of the Lords' alliance are often soldiers from the member states' militarizes, hand picked for their loyalty and service to their nations. Others are mercenaries who enjoy the high paying and dangerous work offered by the Alliance. Some member are even minor lords themselves, seeking to prove their leadership abilities and combat prowess right wear the action is. Goals * Ensure the safety and prosperity of cities and other settlements of Faerûn. * Maintain a strong coalition against the forces of disorder. * Proactively eliminate threats to the established powers. * Bring honor and glory to one’s leaders and one’s homeland Beliefs * If civilization is to survive, all must unite against the dark forces that threaten it. * Fight for your realm. Only you can bring honor, glory, and prosperity to your lord and homeland. * Don’t wait for the enemy to come to you. The best defense is a strong offense. Ranks Agents of the Lords' Alliance are awarded the following ran titles (in ascending order): * Cloak * Redknife * Stingblade * Warduke * Lioncrown The only members above that of Lioncrown are the individual lords or rulers of the member states. Each member is also given a signet ring with the symbol on the underside to denote their membership. Iconography The Lords' Alliance is an open organization who makes its presence known whenever it can. The symbol of the faction is a golden or white crown, often seen on a red and yellow banner. They use regal symbols to represent prosperity and civilization as well as the various icons of its member states wherever it has a presence. Involvement The Lost Mine of Phandelver (Campaign) The Lords' Alliance played a lesser role within this campaign, mainly due to the death and disappearance of it's agents throughout the course of its events. Originally the Lords' Alliance sent an agent acting on behalf of Neverwinter to the town of Phandalin to help secure the town and allow it to grow as a mining, logging and farming community. Upon arriving however, Iarno Albrek, the Alliance's agent disappeared without a trace. Having lost communication with their man, the Alliance arranged for another agent, Sildar Hallwinter to travel to the town and locate Albrek as well as preform the tasks that where once assigned to Iarno. Sildar, though originally from Waterdeep, was working at the behest of Neverwinter and was also tasked with providing protection to the Rockseeker Brothers who had made a discovery that could be highly beneficial to the Lords' Alliance's goals as well as for both Phandalin and Neverwinter. However, Sildar to went missing en route to Phandalin, as did Gundren Rockseeker. Sildar was later found in a hideout owned by the Cragmaw Goblins who had specific instructions to waylay him and his Dwarfen companion. Sildar joined with the party (Ellaria Nightwood, Yamcha, Wobbly Killa and Gwendoline Wood) but was killed during the final showdown with the Bugbear Klarg when his pet wolf Ripper mauled the wounded warrior. The party later learned of Sildar's connection to the Lords' Alliance from Halia Thornton, after purchasing information from her. She also told them that the Alliance will not be happy when they hear another agent, particularly one such as Sildar, has been killed. The party also learned more about the organization, including the name of their leader Lord Dagult Neverember, from Daran Edermath. Notable People and Places People * Lord Dagult Neverember, chief lord and leader of the Organization. * Sildar Hallwinter, a warrior who worked for both Waterdeep and Neverwinter until his death at the hands of the Cragmaw Goblins. Places There are no notable places associated with the Lords' Alliance as of yet.